User talk:Awyman13/Archive 8
16:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :Updating his privileges now, then. - 23:30, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Scout Heli Model Unfortunately not at this time, most promos are leaving it unnamed, hopefully around the time of release it will come to light better. I personally can't identify it either. PSKwhirled Talk 04:40, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: I upgraded to deluxe for the weapons, so I wouldn't know. Did you? - 01:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Weird. Wonder if was a thing for Premium maybe? Check if anyone else ended up getting them. If it was, rip my 6 dollars spent in the name of the wiki. - 02:08, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :eeeeeeeggg, I'm out right now :L. Let me know what you find! - 03:28, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, the Gater Ressler! I saw that when I was pulling images, didn't realize it was an assignment too. There are couple other patches, think they might be doing monthly thing now? - 03:32, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering what the heck "gatorweapon" was supposed to mean in Robbery's files, couldn't find any images. I guess I know now! I'll see what I can do. - 03:13, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Legendary WILCO - 05:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footer Just so you know, I signed us up for the new gaming footers about a month ago, so the new footer Raylan added isn't a random change or anything. - 01:17, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, and I hope that we can meet on the battlefield one day. :D SIncerely, Shogun (NineTails) 23:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, and I hope that we can meet on the battlefield one day. :D SIncerely, Shogun (NineTails) 23:54, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Community Ops Patch Notes I mean, I linked to it on the Community Ops article, so yeah, I have read through them :P I can't run through and update everything at the moment, school is being awful. I'll try to free up some time during the weekend for it, I still need to add some stuff for Blackout content content coming too. - 05:21, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Re:CTE Gamemodes For BF4's two year birthday the CTE team made a bunch of superiority modes for fun that probably won't come to the base game. They're Tank, Growler, Snowmobile, and Skid-load superiority, blog post here. I'll try and get some gameplay and post it on the channel. Speaking of which, don't think I ever gave you the login for the Youtube channel, you interested? - 05:56, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Good stuff, I'd like access to the twitter too if you don't mind :P I'm on chat now, I'll give you my email. - 06:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, that no bueno. You can add a number for the account on the android version of the app and hopefully on the IOS one, if you can do that we can reset the password using the number and a text message. As for the channel, shoot me an email at Apprentice125@gmail.com and I'll give you the login. I've been wanting to possibly start on some weapon gameplays like we used to do for BC2, so it'll be great if we can get that rolling. I only request you run any videos you upload by me first, I'd like to keep things consistent with the opening and ending cards on the videos. - 07:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Any luck with resetting the Twitter account? - 04:45, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::A'ight, keep me posted. I ever catch you in chat or on Origin and I'll give you the Youtube login. - 19:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: San Fran I did, but I won't be able to make it. Hope it goes well! - 19:59, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Comrades Took em a day but the vandals finally showed up. Locked the page for the time being. - 00:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, the boyos over on Reddit noticed that the mission and the attack happened on the same day, just a year apart. Nothing more than a crazy coincidence, but it's been enough to boost Comrades to our third highest viewed page today. - 03:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Twitter Nice, send me an email at Apprentice125@gmail.com, I'll give you the Youtube login too. Speaking of the Twitter, the widget on the mainpage is broken again :L - 19:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Mods Totally, I've been wanting to make pages for community stuff for a while, didn't know if the b'crats would be okay with it. Can I also make entries for stuff like ReviveBF2 and Hatti's cinematic tools? They're not really mods like the others but they're pretty significant. I'll probably get started on them once I finish up the MC walkthroughs. - Re: BF Blog Saw that this morning, I was going to suggest we run through it and back up some stuff with the Wayback machine... But it's already redirecting to Battlelog now. I'll see if I can work around it or if they cleared it early. Also, am I B'crat now? My privileges appear to have changed... - 01:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) :Oh my. Thanks for that! You should probably leave a message for the others though to make sure they approve since this didn't go through an RFA. I know we're the only two who are really active right now, but PSK does still show up and PLR's alive... somewhere, I think. Guess I'll be changing my colors for now then. - 20:30, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Getaway Getaway content was added to the CTE today, gonna see what I can pull once it updates. - 20:27, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Guessing you're getting the header about the infoboxes too? I'll work on updating them, doesn't look like it'll go away until we update. Also, thoughts on making LegendFPS a TU? He's been pretty helpful lately and he's good with our policies. - 20:05, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Done, I'll see what I can do with the infoboxes. - 02:19, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: BF5 Will do. Page is still protected, so we shouldn't have to worry about anons for the moment, if any registered users try to edit it we'll smack 'em. And sneaky sneaky PLR... - 13:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Phantom Users have been editing the trivia about being able to enter the Phantom room alone with the dogtag a lot recently, are you able to test that? I don't have the assignments completed. - 21:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :So, you can't do it solo then? The wording of the trivia bit suggests that's the case and think that's why people have been editing it. - 06:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Mh. Like I said, I can't currently do it, so if you know anyone who can see if they wouldn't mind checking. - 06:42, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Cannot leave blog comment Hey Awyman13, You've managed to comment on the December News Roundup blog, so comments must be enabled right. Well I've tried four times now and my comment isn't publishing. Any ideas why? -- :Re: I've tried on Chrome and Firefox. I've tried now and I've tried hours ago when it was just posted. It just doesn't want to work. At this point I'll just contact Wikia staff about it. -- RE: M14 EBR Thanks mate! 16:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Favor Done. Let me know if you need anything else over there. - 21:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Wait ever heard of the definition of I'm not finished I was not finished with the Lee Enfield plus I still don't know the basics of making a page Im wondering that you will help me. RE: Hey RE: I looked around a bit but I couldn't find a real-life model that matched the in-game one. Maybe I didn't look hard enough, but I wouldn't be surprised if the developers tweaked the model so as to avoid any legal issues. -- Re:R6 Wiki I mean, I'm not an active editor there and I don't have much to contribute to the discussion. I can understand why he doesn't like it at the moment since most of the R6 weapon articles are stubs so the IRL info is more prevalent than the in-game stuff. I'd recommend possibly taking it up with the readers, make a blog or something to get a barring on whether or not they like it and go from there. I would like to introduce myself as the guy who wrote the couch article though, that was intended to have a sarcastic on the merit of it being a page on a couch, but I guess that's lost in text. - 04:49, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Venice Unleashed Check this out. Looks pretty awesome, going to try out their beta today. Think it's worth an article? - 21:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Merging Night Ops and Blackout Pages I'd be for that, since they're from the same the games and the differences are minimal it'd work well. My only concern is that both games have so many gamemodes that the amount sections will make the pages kind of long, but that's not too big of a deal. On a semi-related note, I was wondering if maybe we could consider splitting map pages for maps that appear in multiple games (Wake Island, Karkand)? Reason being for this is that the pages end up getting really long and hard to navigate when the headers get so tiny (Wake goes down to a fifth level header and has eight game sections), and the layout is not 100% identical like the case with the night maps (like with BF3 Karkand cutting out a third of the original map, or Dragon Valley on P4F being a tiny section of the original). I think it would just make it easier from a formatting perspective and for users just looking at one specific version of the map. Thoughts? - 16:32, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Night maps have all been merged except for IoS since it hasn't been released yet, and I split up Wake into individual articles. If you think the Wake pages look good, I'll go ahead and split the other maps like that later and add an exception for map articles into the MoS regarding this situation. - 23:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Competitive Match It's more of a copy of CS:GO's system, which is fine because that's an okay way to do competitive. It's not so much a gamemode as it is separate sort of feature for matchmaking, I'll make an article for it when Getaway releases and I have more information. This is really something they should've had from the start, thinking it won't be getting a whole lot of action with as tiny as the playerbase is now, but we'll see. - 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Comp Ranks Is there a list or anything for the Competitive Match ranks on console? On PC it only displays the current rank, the next, and the former one. I have the images for each of the ranks but I don't have names to the add with. - 20:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :Figures, I'll add what I have then. Regarding Rescue, Hostage rescue in CSGO then? Hardline's modes take more ques from CS then R6, especially considering Siege came out about a month ago. - 02:03, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Betrayal Content's up on the CTE, will be uploading stuff shortly. - 19:07, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Yep. Lotsa new weapons, including a good amount of WWII ones. M1903, Lewis Gun, Mammoth rifle, Harpoon gun, dualie VZ 61s, the actual AUG. Dumper just finished so I'll see what I can grab. - 19:42, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::CTE Battlelog never updates, it's all in-game. Only one map right now, and everything's pretty Alpha, probably not going to be released for another month or two. Still working on finishing up the pages, came down the flu so things generally suck at the moment. - 06:46, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Understood. They released a new Mirror's Edge trailer, but hopefully we get a little something too. I don't really expect us to get a lot of traffic right now, nothing new is happening with BF4 and Hardline is really only catering to its small community right now, wish more people had given it a chance. We've got a pretty good group here now, smaller than before but everybody's editing when they can, I think we'll be in good shape when the next game shows up. Pretty sure the fact that most of out BF4 articles were still stubs after almost two years hurt us with traffic, hopefully we can be on top of it this time. - 06:09, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Note They're there actually, it's just placed at the end of Synopsis section. I'll move 'em down. - 13:38, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Message Walls I'd be up for another test run if we want, the only Wikia wikis that I keep up that haven't switched are the COD wiki and Halo Nation, performance everywhere else seems fine. I was thinking of suggesting we look at article comments too, but my main concerns are flaming on specific pages and the fact that talk pages are just more useful from editing standpoint. Not that we really have a significant userbase, but a blog post about the run would be good for prosperity's sake. - 04:24, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: BF Wiki B-Day Awesome! Will have to figure out something special to do... - 06:23, February 17, 2016 (UTC) }}